dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
West Marches
Introduction The Grand Introduction This is a wiki for the players of Dungeon World West Marches to share and compile information about the game world. Justin has openly stated that much of the game content comes from Wizard-Spawned Insanities, written by Johnstone Metzger. Past Adventure Summaries Black Peaks Summaries Blue Dragon Road Summaries Chronoknights Summaries Chrysophasia Crystal Forest/Swamp Summaries Garziban Valley Summaries Great Forest Summaries Fire Mountain Island Summaries Larrankvogvale Summaries Knifesbridge Summaries Monster Lands Summaries Southern Plains Summaries Springvale Summaries Tellurine Valley Summaries Westham Summaries Zakhab Wastes Summaries Videos & Streams Justin Atkins (GM) Amber Squires (Player) NPCs Black Peaks Affeldeen # Viceroyal Governor Milo Stauffenbach Blue Dragon's Road # Justice, Angel of the Gods of Law Garziban Valley # Maggie Marlinspike # Baron Garziban East Ditch # Mayor Pascal Aquison #Duke Carmine Gartenrab Ghostwood Knifesbridge # Corbin Grey # Willis # Teresana #Mayor King Cole #Sheriff Reynor #Calgodarro # Bandits Monster Market # Zorbal "The Damned" # Mung Mung Merchant Mournhaven # Unknown Larrankvogvale # Unknown Metzinger # Chrono Knights # 'Nock Northwood/Nortwood Swamp (Crystal Forest) # The Lady of the Bog # Charnuvor # The Crystal King Southern Plains Springvale # Pirates # Captain Harvey Furious # Gur'laveron monks Tellurine Valley # Roger and Violet # Carl Grymsbeard Pit, City of # Djingxe # Yerachmiel Westham # Belrain Swordsinger # Saint Molechar Xallevyrx # Corioleus Zakhab Wastes # None PCs Alive # Alborz Shaytan # Aradiel Naberius # Austri Andvare (2nd Reincarnation) # Baldric the Bold # Baron Punchy # "Big Old" Jenry # Billy Maze # Brother Bobby # Cacame # Dax Korveen # Deru # Doctor Krayvar # Dominus Wyvernfell # Do'Rinas The Afflicted # Dr. Mort # Dunstan # Inquisitor Maulen # East Clintwood # Ephram Romulus # Falas Ostis # Flennser Erata # Fungu Mortemorra # Garen Hartford # Garrett # Gaius # Greg # Grovel # Henry Fletcher # Hepti Reginn # Jörg # Kareltje "Chuck" Biggabow # Klash the Gigantic # Lumiere # Maim Corvo # Marin # Mordecai Flaconflight # Moteur de Sang # Mr. Bones # Nozin # Old Man # Pengir Cunir # Phoenix # Praetor Carnithrax # Ser Rory # Deces (Ruriath Reontha'ar) # Scryah # Shub Noblerath, The Princess in Yellow # Teresana Cole # Thurg of House Kash Dead # Alalia # Alice the Witch # Argoll Silvergleam # Austri Andvare (1st reincarnation) # Comm'N # Corbin Grey # Dendi # Dormir Douleur # Jacqi Bravo # Jonah Brightblade # Kolbalde Eklund # Malkith Villium # Marco Lafayette # Mi-Ub # Onomeno # Polliver # Raylan "The Butcher" # Trusty Patches Retired # Dormir Verite Douleur # Dyre Danes # 'Nock The Adventurers Atlas of the West Marches # Black Peaks # Blue Dragon Road # Garziban Valley #* East Ditch # Ghostwood #* Bandit Tower #* Knifesbridge #* Monster Market #* Mournhaven # Metzinger ## Truffle Snuffle ## The Guildhouse # Northwood/Northwood Swamp (Crystal Forest) # Southern Plains # Springvale # Tellurine Valley #* Palace Plantation #* Pit, City of #* The Tellurine Monastary # Larrankvogvale # Westham #* Xallevyrx # Zakhab Wastes Bestiary # Fear Stalkers # Blue Dragon #Kirreskalds # Formorians # Satyrs # Ogres # White Wolves # Chimeras # The Blob from Beyond the Stars # Blob-people # Cave Rats Latest activity Category:West Marches Category:Browse